


your (ch)arms around me

by gasmask



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmask/pseuds/gasmask
Summary: “Is this vegan?”“It’s an apple,” Jean replied calmly.19-year-old Eren is stupidly hot and 19-year-old Jean has a gay beard.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from [ain't nobody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRGoIMmkC_c).
> 
> this was supposed to be a oneshot but it exploded into an over 11k words long thing so i'm cutting it into bitesize pieces lol. i'm sorry it's just a huge amount of exposition.
> 
> rating will be upped later. :')

Eren was vegan.

Out of all the things Jean’s friend from middle school could have become, _vegan_ wasn’t on the list. Not even vegetarian. Hell, nothing food related was on the list at all. When he had imagined how Eren would be when they were older, he had pictured him a bit taller, maybe, but still as the same annoying, loud guy who ticked him off just by breathing.

Jean didn’t imagined him to be like... _that_. Tall, yes, but surprisingly muscular, just like himself. His hair was longer and he wore it in that ridiculous half-bun hairstyle that only douchebags wore. Jean would have never said it out loud, but it suited Eren. When he had seen him lean over his phone earlier, Jean had felt the urge to swipe his finger along the nape of his neck, right where the tips of his hair brushed against his skin.

He hadn’t given in to the urge, though. That would have been pretty gay and just. _Ugh_.

 _Ugh_ was also the noise that was stuck in the back of Jean’s throat when he first saw Eren unpack his groceries right after moving in. He hadn’t brought a lot. A few bags of clothes, pictures of his family, and whatever stuff he needed for his studies. So moving in hadn’t been much of a deal to him. While Jean had spent hours trying to settle in, Eren had merely put down his bags, made his new bed and gone out to buy food.

Jean had eyed him suspiciously while Eren set down cups of soy yogurt, some fruit and vegetables, bread, an avocado, coffee (fair trade, of course) and a carton of oat milk – the barista kind, that was supposed to be foamy and creamy just like regular animal milk. When they phrased it like that, they really made cow milk sound gross, Jean found.

“What is up with that?” Jean inquired, eyebrows drawn together into a thin line.

Eren looked up from his groceries. He had this weird look in his eyes now. Well, not his eyes. His eyes still carried the same fire Jean thought that he had seen all those years ago when they had been in middle school together. But his expression was different. He looked tired now, almost as if he was in a perpetual state of sleep deprivation. The shadows under his eyes were dark and he blinked at Jean, almost expressionlessly.

He nodded his chin towards the groceries. “Soy?” he specified.

“Soy,” Eren replied. Again, without any infelction. The vocal equivalent to his deadpan face. Jean involuntarily clenched his fists. He already felt the urge to punch Eren in the face, like he had done so very often during middle school.

But he held himself back.

“You vegetarian or something?” He tried to make it sound as nonjudgmental as possible, but it still came out with an accusatory edge. Like he had just asked, _You doin’ crack or what?_

“Vegan,” Eren corrected him. That was it for him, apparently, because he turned away again and continued putting away his groceries.

Huh. That was weird.

Jean watched him without saying anything. Once Eren closed the fridge, his mouth opened again and this time, the word escaped him without even realizing that he wanted to ask it. “Why?”

Eren paused. He blinked at the microwave, or at least it looked like that from Jean’s point of view. Then he turned to look at his new roommate – and shrugged. “Just because.”

“You change your entire diet and lifestyle _just because_?” Jean probed further.

Again, Eren shrugged. “I guess?”

This was going to drive him insane. Jean straightened his shoulders, leaving his position of leaning against the door frame that led out of the kitchen and into his room. “Don’t you guys have, like, radical believes or something? No animal cruelty at all, even when it comes to like, soap or clothes?”

Eren’s eyes narrowed as though he had to think about this first. But then he shrugged his shoulders, again. “I guess some people have them,” he replied.

“You _guess_?”

“I don’t know for sure,” Eren admitted, again with that annoying shrug. At this point Jean wanted to grab and shake him to stop doing that. It made him look so try hard cool and collected. Absolutely not the way Eren Yeager used to be just a few years ago. “I don’t know any other vegans.”

“So you decided to become one just because..?”

“Guess so.” Eren reached into the fruit basked on the counter – if it even deserved to be called that. There were some shiny red apples in it, some bananas and kiwis that had to have been there for weeks already. Jean’s new years resolution to eat more fruits and vegetables didn’t pan out exactly well.

Eren held up one of the apples. “Is this vegan?”

“It’s an apple,” Jean replied, calmly.

Eren rubbed his thumb over the shiny, red peel. After another moment, he threw it back into the basket. “Probably not.” He turned away from the counter and walked across the kitchen towards his own room. Jean stared at him.

“It’s an apple, Yeager,” he reminded him.

Eren stopped at his door and turned around to look at him. “Still could have animal products on it,” he replied.

“Like what? Worms?” Jean felt the edges of his patience beginning to fray. This was only the first day of Eren being his roommate in college and he was already losing his cool just by existing near this guy. How had he ever managed to spend years attending the same school, even the same class as him?

“You’ll get it one day,” Eren simply replied. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Gotta call my sister now, so...” He trailed off. Then, suddenly, his lips pulled into a smile that Jean didn’t like at all. “Or do you wanna listen in? Do you still have a crush on her?”

Heat shot into Jean’s face. “Fuck you, asshole,” he hissed. Without a second thought, he took a step backwards, effectively retreating inside his room, and slammed the door shut.

What a fucking douchebag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a meme i made to describe my suffering:
> 
>   
>    
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comments/kudos/bookmarks on chapter 1! i didn't think anyone would actually read this so i was very shocked pikachu.png when it happened, lol.

Surprisingly, Eren did not suck as a roommate.

He was quiet, he spent a lot of time at the library or at least outside the apartment, he didn’t throw any parties and he never brought home any girls. Jean wasn’t even sure whether he _knew_ any girls. He saw Eren a few times when he was talking to some people and there had been a girl in the group, but she had seemed way more attached to the guy by her side. He was taller than Eren, with a beard that made him look vaguely like Santa Claus and glasses that only served to underline the grandpa vibe he had going on.

Either way, Eren seemed to have no female friends at all. Jean wasn’t even sure if he had any friends in the first place. He knew that Eren’s sister also studied at their university, but she had chosen a different major and was rooming at the other end of campus. There was Armin, of course, but he seemed to be very obsessed with his major and spent even more time poring over books than Eren did with his own. Because, as far as Jean knew, Eren really did love history to an almost unhealthy degree.

Of course Jean also enjoyed his studies, but not in the same way that Eren did. After a long day of classes, Jean was happy to come home and toss his bag into the corner. Unlike Eren, who would do the mandatory reading while eating his very vegan dinner and then read some more because the topic was oh so _interesting_ and he had _completely_ lost track of the pages.

It was one of those late afternoons, when the sun was already beginning to set and light spilled through the windows and painted the austere dorm walls orange, when Jean returned to the apartment. He knew something was off the moment he unlocked the door and pushed it open. The light was on in the kitchen and the door to Eren’s room was cracked open just lightly.

There was noise and Jean, despite all his inexperience in that field, knew exactly what he had walked in on.

The rhythmic squeaking of the bed springs. The heavy breathing. The low moans. The slap of skin against skin.

Eren had someone over.

Jean felt hot all of a sudden. His entire body felt like when he glanced at his calendar and thought he had missed a deadline for an assignment, but he had just looked into the wrong line and the assignment was still not due for another week.

The feeling right now didn’t go away so fast, though. It seemed to get even worse when he slipped inside the apartment and closed the door behind himself as quietly as possible.

Someone – was that Eren? – groaned. Something in Jean’s stomach stirred. He didn’t bother slipping out of his worn out sneakers, and instead tried to tiptoe over to his door.

When he was right in front of it, he made the mistake of looking over at Eren’s door. From this position he could look right into the room. Clothes were strewn about on the floor, leaving a trail from Eren’s door to the bed. Not like that was really important right now.

His eyes were fixed on the two figures on the bed – and what they were doing. Whoever Eren was having fun with was smaller than him, both in height and build. From what he could see, the person had short, black hair and long, slender limbs. Legs circled Eren’s hips and crossed over the ankles behind his back, keeping him close. Hands gripped at his biceps, so hard, that it made white knuckles stand out from under the skin.

Eren looked different than he used to. Even though he always wore those baggy clothes that seemed to swallow his build completely, he had a nice body, Jean had to admit. Jean’s eyes trailed along the sharp edge of his collarbone, down to the swell of his chest and lower, over his abs and down to the V of his hips.

Despite every rational thought left in his brain, Jean felt his mouth water at the sight of Eren moving to pull out of the body underneath him before slamming back inside. The rhythm of his hips was strong, forceful, and practiced. He wasn’t doing this for the first time. This was routine, what Jean was witnessing, not some awkward, fumbling first time.

Suddenly, Eren stopped.

Jean’s breath caught in his throat.

But Eren hadn’t noticed him. He pulled out, away, and grabbed at the other person. They made a noise – and it was deep, displeased and definitely coming from a guy. It hadn’t occurred to Jean at all that Eren was fucking another man. Not with a small body like that, not with slender limbs like that.

Eren was manhandling him like he was nothing, pulling at his hips to toss him around and rearranging him like some inanimate doll. When he lifted his head to look over his shoulder at Eren, Jean could see his face for the first time.

His heart slammed against his ribs.

Levi.

The dorm head.

_**Shit.** _

Well. Jean didn’t _hate_ him.

He… _respected_ him. Mostly because he was scared of him. He had only lived in the dorms for a month longer than Eren but he had already had enough run ins with Levi. The guy seemed to be everywhere. He was needlessly anal about cleanliness, garbage separation and just about anything that was somehow his responsibility as a dorm head.

And this scary guy who seemed to have eyes everywhere was now getting fucked by **_Eren Yeager_**?

Jean watched in mesmerization as Eren pushed Levi face first into the bunched up blankets. The usual sour expression on Levi’s face was already replaced by something else. Something that Jean had never seen there before. His eyes were screwed shut and his eyebrows were drawn into a frown – not an angry one. It was different, like he was enjoying whatever Eren was doing to him.

His fingers grabbed at the bed sheets when Eren grabbed him by the hips and pulled him into his lap. A sound that was borderline animalistic left Levi’s throat when Eren pushed inside him again.

Jean gulped. The action alone was enough to ground him in reality. This really was happening right before his very eyes, inside the two bedroom apartment that he was sharing with a former classmate. And that former classmate was now fucking the guy that Jean actively avoided when he saw him down the hallway.

Tearing his eyes away from what was happening on Eren’s bed, Jean darted into his room. He barely remembered to close the door as quietly as possible.

Once inside the safety of his room, Jean turned around and leaned against the firm wood of the door. He had only seen people in movies do this and never considered that it could happen to someone in real life. But here he was, feeling his knees give out under his weight and forcing him to slowly slide down the smooth surface until he sat on the floor.

There was like half a wall connecting his room with Eren’s and it was not a particularly thick one. He couldn’t hear what Eren was saying when he was talking on the phone or watching Netflix on his laptop. But he could hear the rhythmic squeak of the bed and those small, punched out grunts that Levi kept making, probably whenever Eren slammed back inside him.

Jean buried his face in his hands and forced himself to take deep breaths.

Maybe that would make it go away.

Maybe not the scene that he had just witnessed.

But maybe some deep, measured breaths would will away this pathetic boner of his.


	3. Chapter 3

“You know that there is no ethical consumption under capitalism, right?”

Eren looked up from his avocado toast with a look in his eyes that seemed even more tired than usual. Jean swallowed the sudden onset of guilt and cleared his throat before he continued.

“I’m just saying,” he gestured towards Eren’s plate, “You’re punishing yourself with this ascetic lifestyle but in the end, it’s not going to change anything until big corporations start caring about how much environmental pollution they cause. A handful of people using metal straws and avoiding plastic bags is not going to stop climate change, you know?”

He was surprised himself that he had managed to make it sound so natural, even though it was just him quoting some Reddit post he had read word for word.

Eren blinked at him, like his brain was still processing what Jean had just said. He did that a lot. Sometimes Jean wondered whether he was compensating his lack of meat and eggs by smoking pot, but he had never managed to find proof for that theory. The only plants Eren had in his room was this cactus that Mikasa had dropped off on his windowsill. Apparently to liven up Eren’s room and to make it more comfortable. Eren had merely shrugged to acknowledge its existence. It was still alive, however, so he did do the bare minimum to take care of it.

“And?” he replied after another moment.

Jean stared at him, the hand stirring his spoon in his coffee freezing. “And what?” he asked.

Eren leaned back in his chair and picked up one of the two slices of bread on his plate. The avocado on it looked kind of revolting, Jean found, almost radioactively green. He didn’t understand why Eren liked it so much that he had to eat it every single day. Especially since avocados were expensive, just like most food that vegans loved. Then again, since Eren didn’t seem to enjoy other worldly pleasures – aside from regularly fucking the dorm head – maybe he didn’t have to worry about managing his finances the way Jean did.

Speaking of the dorm head. Of course Eren had noticed that Jean had been at home. After he had said goodbye to Levi – not without making out with him _right_ in the kitchen, _right_ in front of Jean’s door, so Jean had had to listen to the wet noises of their mouths and tongues – he had knocked at his door and apologized for the noise. Jean hadn’t been able to reply anything, so Eren had simply retreated to his room. With a notable, smug grin on his face.

Asshole.

“Well, I’m just...” Jean fumbled for words. “I mean, you don’t have to... like... There’s no point, right?” He sounded insecure, didn’t he? He had never bothered to research how to actually argue against vegans.

Why would he? He wasn’t really _against_ it. He just found it so weird to restrict one’s life like that – and for what? When it wouldn’t change anything on a bigger scale? And it just didn’t suit Eren Yeager. Out of all the people in the world, he could see, maybe, Armin as a vegetarian at best. Because it was Armin and he was still the same sweet and kind boy he had been back in middle school, right? Not like Jean knew for sure but he couldn’t picture Armin going through a drastic personality change like Eren. Of course Armin would love animals and wouldn’t be able to handle the idea of poor little piggies getting killed just so he could eat a burger.

But Eren? Nah. He loved food. He didn’t care about stuff like the environment or animal rights or whatever.

“Does there have to be a point?” Eren asked after swallowing another bite of his toast. Now it was Jean’s turn to blink without saying a word.

“I… I guess? I mean I would want my suffering to mean something...” he replied after a moment of pretend calm stirring in his coffee.

“I’m not suffering though,” Eren pointed out. “It’s not like I am constantly hungry just because I don’t eat meat or eggs. It’s really not that restrictive.”

“You asked me whether an apple was vegan,” Jean protested. It was silly, wasn’t it? To bring up something that had happened like two months ago.

Eren raised an eyebrow. “Most apples are covered in beeswax so they look shinier and more appealing to customers.”

A moment of quiet passed.

“And?” Jean prodded.

Eren took another crunching bite from his toast and chewed, slowly and calmly, before he swallowed and finally graced Jean with a reply. “Beeswax is an animal product. It’s not vegan.”

Ah. Of course.

Jean opened his mouth again, even though he didn’t know what else to say. But, even after all those years, he still hated losing to Eren. And he wanted to get those thoughts out of his system, just because.. Why? He didn’t know. Maybe he just enjoyed the idea of making fun of something that Eren seemed to be passionate about.

Well, not passionate. Eren seemed anything but passionate these days. Maybe _serious_ was a better choice of word.

“I don’t get why you’re making such a big deal out of this,” Eren cut him off before he could say anything. He leaned forward again, his elbow on the table, chin resting on his hand. “I never say anything about what you eat. I even use the same pan as you, even though you fry eggs in there. So I don’t get it. Why are you so obsessed with me?”

“I’m not—I’m not _obsessed_ with you,” Jean spat the words in hopes that they sounded as angry as he wanted them to.

Eren raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you have a crush on me? Are you picking on me because you like me?”

Jean, in the process of reaching for his mug, almost knocked over his coffee. He glared at Eren. “What?? Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not—I’m not like _you_.”

“Like me?” Eren replied.

“I’m not _gay_.” This time his tone really did sound venomous. He almost felt bad for it. But it didn’t seem to bother Eren at all. He took sip from his coffee – the fair trade one, of course, not the one Jean preferred.

“Could have fooled me,” he replied. “The beard is kinda...” He gestured at his own chin. “You know?”

“There’s nothing wrong with my beard. And it’s not... _gay_.” Jean could feel heat crawl up his cheeks.

Eren seemed to notice it too. His lips curved into a knowing smile and he took another sip from his coffee.

“My. Beard. Is. Not. Gay,” Jean repeated, like an upset child who stomped their foot with every word.

Eren chuckled.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, _Jeanie_.”


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, Sasha and Connie had no empathy for his issues. _Eren the Vegan_ was a hot topic whenever they met up at the cafeteria, but they didn’t really understand what Jean’s issue was. When he relayed to them their last conversation, both his friends looked at each other, then back at him.

“So? _Do_ you have a crush on him?” Connie asked.

Again, Jean felt his cheeks heat up. He slammed his fist on the small, round table they were sitting at. So hard, that his bottle of yerba mate almost fell over. “I’m not gay.”

“Really?” Sasha looked up from her plate loaded with food. “I thought you were, like, kinda exploring it or something..?”

Jean stared at her, mouth agape. “What?” he managed to get out after a beat of silence.

“I don’t know,” she replied in between bites, “I just thought it meant something that you were growing out this weird beard and stuff..”

“My beard isn’t weird??” he replied, though he couldn’t deny the unsure undertone.

Connie tilted his head to the side as he eyed Jean’s chin. “I guess we were wrong, then. You were so obsessed with it, we thought there was some deeper meaning or something.”

“Like Ymir’s eyebrow,” Sasha suggested. Ymir was a friend of theirs, though she preferred to stick to this other girl they knew like some rottweiler in human shape instead of socializing with other people.

“Yeah, like Ymir’s eyebrow. Apparently that eyebrow slit is a lesbian thing or something,” Connie said.

Jean looked back and forth between his two best friends. How could they talk about something like that and not be embarrassed or at least a tiny bit uncomfortable? He didn’t hate gay people, not even close to that. It was just weird to know that _Eren Yeager_ was one of them. If anyone had told him five years ago that his rival in middle school would grow up to be a vegan gay guy who had something going on with the scariest dorm head imaginable, Jean would have laughed hysterically. It just sounded so surreal.

But here it was and this was his everyday reality.

And his friends didn’t even care.

“I’m not obsessed with him,” he tried again, “I just find him weird.”

“What does he look like now?” Sasha interrupted, mouth still filled with food. Even after all those years she had not gotten rid of the black hole inside her stomach. “He used to be pretty small and skinny, right?”

Jean frowned. “He’s, uh, he’s taller now, I guess? Not as tall as I am, though,” he added quickly. Eren wasn’t smaller by much, but still notably shorter. “And he has longer hair, but he always wears it in this weird half bun thing? You know, like douchebags do. And he looks so tired and unimpressed all the time, it’s annoying. Like I say something to him and he doesn’t even react. I can never tell what he’s thinking. Sometimes he smiles at me in this really weird way, like he finds everything I said funny and doesn’t take me seriously.” Jean folded his arms over his chest. “And he eats the same food every day. And he takes ages in the bathroom, just showering for like an hour every morning. And then he asks me stuff like ‘Is this vegan?’ and then it’s like, the dish soap he’s talking about, it’s so annoying. And don’t get me started on his boyfriend or whatever he is. Like at first he never had people over, except for Mikasa, but now Levi is at our apartment like at least once every week and they’re _so_ loud. Both have no decency, and I don’t expect it from Levi, because he doesn’t live with us anyways and he barely knows me, but Eren? Like he should have _some_ level of decency, right??”

While rambling, his gaze had trailed off, towards the empty chairs and tables that surrounded them. When he looked back at his friends, they had both leaned forward. Sasha had stopped eating and instead folded her hands to form a bridge which she rested her chin on, while Connie had tilted his head to the side and eyed him with a grin on his face that only spelled trouble.

Jean gulped. “What?” he asked.

“You’re sooo crushing on Eren, dude,” Connie replied.

“You’re definitely super obsessed with him,” Sasha agreed.

Jean’s entire face felt like it was on fire.

“I’m not—”

“You should have listened to yourself. You were just rambling and I bet you thought you were shittalking him, but you looked like you were talking about your annoying husband who has all those faults and yet you can’t stop loving him,” Connie said, with an exaggerated roll of the eyes.

Jean wanted to say something, but he couldn’t get out a single noise. His throat felt dry, like he hadn’t had any water in days.

“Hey, is he on Instagram?” Sasha asked. Without waiting for an answer, she pulled out her phone. Connie did the same.

“He’s vegan, I bet he doesn’t have social media because it’s bad for the environment or something,” Jean tried to protest.

“Got him,” Sasha interrupted. Her lips had pulled into a wide, toothy grin. “Ew, his name is _erenyeagerbomb_. That _is_ kinda douchy. But he’s actually pretty active on here. Look at those pictures.” She slid her phone over the table, so Connie and Jean could look at it. Connie swiped his index finger over the display to scroll through his posts.

“Wow, lots of nature stuff—Is he at a party here? Oh, look, that’s Mikasa, right? I didn’t know she cut her hair,” he mumbled.

“Wait, scroll back up,” Jean said. He leaned forward again and batted away Connie’s hand so he could scroll up himself. He tapped at one of the pictures that showed a person that looked vaguely like someone Jean recognized. The beard. The glasses. The grandpa vibe. He tapped the picture again, so it would show up the name of the person tagged in it. It led to a profile belonging to one—

“Zeke Yaeger? That Zeke? Eren’s brother Zeke?“ Sasha asked. She had leaned forward and had tilted her head at an uncomfortable angle to read the screen. “Baseball Zeke? Beast Boy Zeke? He looks so different now.”

“Well he is, like, ten years older than Eren, right?” Jean muttered.

Well, that explained why Eren was talking to him in the first place. But he didn’t know why Zeke was still around campus when he was ten years older than Eren. When Eren had been in middle school and had waged his petty little war against his older half-brother, Zeke had already been almost done with grad school. He was only home during spring and summer break and that was usually the time when Eren tried to make his life a living hell. Somehow he just couldn’t handle that his father had kept quiet about his previous marriage for all those years and Eren had taken it out on his brother instead of the one who was responsible for his brother’s existence in the first place: Grisha Yaeger.

“Back then he was on track to become a baseball player, right? Wasn’t he scouted by the _Titans_? But he never showed up on tv or something, so I figured that maybe he decided against it,” Connie wondered.

“Does it really matter?” Jean asked. Sasha snatched her phone back and continued scrolling through the pictures.

“You’re right,” she admitted, “Eren is way more interesting. He looks good, I have to admit that.”

“Jesus, he’s ripped,” Connie commented while looking at Sasha’s phone.

“I can see it, though,” she replied and lowered her phone. She looked at Jean with narrowed eyes, as though she was analyzing him.

Connie did the same, then nodded. “Mhm, definitely. It fits.”

“Guys?” Jean asked. His eyebrows drew together, into a tight frown. “What are you talking about?”

“We’re saying that,” Sasha began, slowly and carefully, like she had to make sure that Jean could keep up with whatever she was going to explain, “Eren grew up very nice and if you were to realize that you do have a crush on him, we wouldn’t mind because you two would look really nice together.” She said it in that weird voice, that made Jean think she was explaining some ridiculous concept to him like he was five years old and very stupid.

“You two are crazy,” Jean muttered. He grabbed his bottle of yerba mate and picked his bag up from the floor. “This is ridiculous.”

“Aw, come on, Jeanie,” Connie said, “We were just joking. And there’s nothing bad about it, you know, if you were—”

“Well I’m not,” he spat, but he regretted it immediately when he noticed the almost hurt looks in his friends’ faces.

He knew he was blushing and that he was acting ridiculous and that his friends weren’t being serious about him being interested in Eren because that would have been ridiculous—but instead of getting over himself and apologizing for lashing out at them, he turned around, shouldered his bag and mumbled something about having to do an assignment, before he left the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eren being an absolute chad thundercock in ig was partly inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/ocome231/status/1111644604909023232) & [this](https://twitter.com/Setiny_/status/1358814595784212489).
> 
> also i'm putting a lot of college student stereotypes from my country (germany) in this fic. yerba mate is like THE college student beverage here and i absolutely hate it because it tastes like an old ashtray. :')


End file.
